


Pennies in a Stream

by fanbabble



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, New England, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/pseuds/fanbabble
Summary: In 1982 at a small private college in New England as the seasons change and summer turns to fall turns to winter, a Paleontology Professor meets a Ceramics Professor and the two have an undeniable spark.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 271
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic sprang from an elaborate idea I had long ago. It is a world I am enjoying building with intricate detail and writing in small serialized chapters daily. Find me on Tumblr @fanbabble  
BTW Professor McLaughlin talks to himself a lot!

Rain pounded hard on the windshield of the classic BMW. Rhett had inherited it from a long dead uncle and never saw a need to replace it. Whenever his colleagues asked him when he was going to upgrade he would flash them a courtesy smile and say. “If it ain’t broke don’t fix it.” Rhett swung his long legs out of the car and used his tattered leather briefcase to shield his hair as he jogged to the geosciences building. Couldn't let his perfect coiffeur get flattened. He did his best to avoid the puddles forming on the tile inside the door. “Gotta call facilities about that. All we need is a broken leg and a lawsuit.” 

Rhett climbed the stairs two at a time to the top floor where his office was tucked into a corner of the old stone building. On the door hung a sign that read, “R. McLaughlin, Prof. of Paleontology”. Rhett hung his tweed suit jacket on the hook behind the door. There was no insulation at all in these walls and late summer in New England could bring a chill to your bones especially on a rainy day, so he flicked on the unsanctioned space heater and got himself situated for the day. “Bet the dean has one of these too.” 

Rhett’s office was a cozy spot lined with overflowing bookshelves on 3 sides and a small walnut desk in front of the only window. Atop the desk was an eclectic collection of small fossils and rocks from various digs that Rhett had taken part in. His favorite of these was a hadrosaurus egg he found in China last summer. Behind the desk sat a well-worn leather deskchair that Rhett loved to blame for his chronic back problems. And in front of it was a green wingback chair for students or visitors, but mostly for when he had his afternoon cup of tea and read the day's news. 

The scratching at the door told Rhett that his 7 a.m. standing appointment had arrived. He opened the door just wide enough to let in a fluffy white cat. “Good morning, Babs.” Barbara was the department mascot. Nobody knew where she came from or how she got to the 3rd floor but she had claimed it as her own. She was a good mouser and a balm to the soul on stressful days, so no one turned her in for squatting. Rhett sat at his desk and Barbara jumped up to sit in his lap for her morning pets. He turned towards the rain streaked window and watched as the headlights passed by in the parking lot below. 

What caught his attention most was a man who was trying to wrestle with an umbrella that had turned inside out. He wore a pair of dark denim pants with wide cuffs and a mustard yellow cardigan that was open and flapping in the wind. He had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder and what looked like a large vase under his other arm. Rhett would have mistaken him for a student if it hadn't been for the salt and pepper hair he had swept to the side. It was slowly melting in the rain now that the umbrella was a fail. 

The man gave up and tossed the umbrella in a trashcan by the door to the arts building. He glanced up at Rhett's window. As their eyes met Rhett caught a flash of intense blue behind the thick framed glasses he wore and it caused a flutter in Rhett's stomach. The man smiled and pushed his way inside the building. “Wonder who that is, Barbara?” The unconcerned cat spun around 3 times and laid down in Rhett's lap. “You're right. Probably best if we leave that be.” Rhett turned back to his desk to start the day.


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch time, Rhett did his best to keep his head down on the way to the Faculty Club. Crossing campus could be a hazardous endeavor. Not necessarily because of the students, Rhett was always happy to stop and speak to them, but there was a certain red headed Economics Professor who had chased him down across the quad a time or two. Rhett was sure Professor Fleming was a lovely woman, but she just wasn’t his type. The large oak trees lining the courtyard had started to show signs of changing color. The flaming red that tinged their tips felt like the first kiss of fall. Rhett focused on the wet cobblestones of the quad. They made a colorful pattern that reminded him of stained glass or some kind of mosaic tile work. He glanced over at the Arts Building and felt that flutter in his stomach again. “Wonder what he teaches?” Rhett shoved his fists further down into his pants pockets and continued on. 

The Faculty Club was overpriced and a bit stuffy, but they had the best Columbian Roast coffee on campus and in Rhett’s mind that made it worth the trouble. The club was in one of the oldest buildings on campus. It was essentially an old meeting hall with polished hardwood floors and white tablecloths covering every surface and a food service area set up at one end. As he passed, Rhett paid his courtesies to the tenured professors that seemed to be perpetual fixtures here and found a spot at a secluded table in the corner. The dining room was almost completely full that day, with the rain keeping everyone that normally ate in nature, inside. 

Rhett had just sat down with his cup of coffee and his usual tuna on rye, when a loud clatter came from over by the hot food station. The ruckus was caused by that same salt & pepper haired man Rhett had seen this morning. Being so much taller than everyone in the room, he could easily see that Mr. Salt & Pepper had somehow dropped his plate and spilled spaghetti all over the floor. He was still wearing the mustard color cardigan, except now it looked like the sleeves were rolled up and some kind of mud or clay had dried to the cuffs. “Hm, must be sculpting or something.” The second hand embarrassment Rhett felt was intense, but oddly enough the man seemed to be smiling. In fact, Rhett could hear his lyrical laughter over the din of the lunch crowd. It sounded like ice crystals tinkling together on a winter morning and it brought a warmth to Rhett’s chest that made him smile. He ducked his head down to hide his rounded cheeks and proceeded to eat his meal. 

After he finished, Rhett gathered his trash into the paper sack and crumbled it up. He slipped his brown tweed jacket back on and walked toward the exit. As he neared the glass door, he caught sight of Mr. Salt & Pepper who was sitting at a small table by himself. Rhett made a point to keep his eyes trained on the toes of his shoes. As he was pushing his way out of the building he glanced up in hopes of catching a glimpse of the man’s extraordinary blue eyes again. Not only did he find the eyes in question trained on him, but he was rewarded with a lopsided grin and a wink as well. This time Rhett could not contain his cheeky smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Link pedaled his Schwinn 10-speed across the overgrown field behind the sciences building. A flock of sparrows had sheltered there overnight and now took startled flight as the wheels of Link’s bike made a whooshing noise through the tall grass. He watched as their brown wings set them to coast on the breeze. “Beautiful,” he whispered to himself. 

As he came around the side of the building and slowed to hoist his bike into the rusted old bike rack, Link looked up at the top floor, corner window. This was “his” office. Link was sure of it. He had seen the bearded man in the smart tweed suits watching him most mornings as he arrived. Today the window was empty and Link felt a tug of sadness in his chest because of it. He and the man had crossed paths several times over the last week. They had exchanged glances and smiles, but so far they hadn’t had an actual conversation. It seemed like Mr. Tweed was always on his way somewhere, and in a hurry. His head down and shoulders hunched. No time for idle chit chat, or as Link had hoped a bit of flirting. 

Link adjusted the messenger bag that hung across his body. It was heavy with the text book for his 8 a.m. class, The History of Ceramics: From the Phonecians to the Dark Ages. Link knew teaching the origins of ceramics was important to understand the medium and the masters, but he looked forward to the 3rd week of class when his students could finally get their hands in the clay. That's when it would really come alive for them. So far they had only had the pleasure of watching Link throw a pot for demonstration purposes. 

Link unwrapped a stick of Spearmint gum and folded it into his mouth. He blew a small bubble and popped it as he walked into the 1st floor faculty mailroom. Link loved the smell that lingered here. It was like old paper, and paste glue, with just a hint of coffee layered on top. His box was stuffed full. On top of the mail sat a muffin wrapped in a small piece of Saran wrap. it was a gift from the custodian, Mrs. Kroznuski, who liked leaving special treats for the new professors. Link tucked it into his pocket, gathered his mail, and continued down the hall to his studio. 

The earthy smell of raw clay was the first thing that hit you when entering the large room. Throwing wheels lined a long rectangular table on both sides and empty stools were placed by each awaiting the day’s students. There were large sinks at the back for washing hands and cleaning molds. The left wall was taken up top to bottom with drying shelves. And at the front of the studio sat large blocks of clay ready for use. Link had a small aluminum desk in the corner and this is where he sat to eat his muffin and look through the parcel of papers he had just picked up.

Link tossed aside the glossy covered art supply catalogs to peruse later. He tucked his weekly paycheck into the messenger bag he had set on a large stack of clay. Halfway through the pile was a flyer for a faculty mixer held by the astronomy department. “A Night Under the Stars” was to be held this Friday on the west lawn. The light appetizers and open bar advertised were sure to pull in the desired crowd. Link wasn’t usually one to participate in these types of events, but the promise of a night spent looking at heavenly constellations and possibly Mr. Tweed piqued his interest. With an excited wiggle of his eyebrows Link finished the last bite of his muffin and rolled up the sleeves of his denim jacket. He slipped on his potter’s apron in preparation for the day. He made a mental note to RSVP for the event later. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

The rings of Saturn appeared to be made of gauzy lavender lace as Rhett viewed them through the small opening of the telescope. Not at all like the substantial circles of floating space rock he knew them to be in reality. He stepped down from the apple box and thanked the undergrad student who was in charge of this particular lens. The astronomy department had set up a series of large telescopes on the West lawn, each of them trained on a different heavenly body, Saturn, Mars, the Moon, etc. 

Rhett was amused as usual by the standard stars and planets he had viewed so far, but he had yet to see the big draw of the night. This was an annual event and the open bar was always appreciated, but there was a murmur among the faculty that over the last couple of years the whole affair had become a bit stale. Luckily, mother nature saw fit to liven up the University's faculty mixer by presenting her greatest masterpiece of the century, Halley’s comet. Rhett grabbed a Manhattan from the bar and headed over to the line forming at the largest of the refractor telescopes. 

A teasing fall breeze blew across the open space and sent a small shiver down Rhett’s back. “Good choice,” Rhett said to himself as he stood looking down at the evening dew on the toes of his green field boots. He had tucked his navy chinos into the tops of his boots to prevent them from getting wet. To ward off the chill of the evening he wore a plain white t shirt under a cream colored fisherman’s sweater. The strong mixture of whiskey and vermouth in his drink was helping keep him warm as well. 

When Rhett reached the front of the line he bent his large frame in half to place his eye against the telescope lens. What he saw inside was quite literally otherworldly. It was as if someone had taken a paint brush and laid a swath of blinding white light across a star laden sky of black. The comet’s tail fanned out in a grand display of space particles and stardust like a peacock with his feathers on display. According to the information at hand, the comet was travelling at 150,000 miles per second, but to Rhett it appeared to be standing still in one perfect frozen image for all time. 

A contemplative Rhett found a seat on the steps of the nearby West Hall. He closed his eyes and focused on everything around him. The low din of his fellow professors as they moved about the space was comforting. The smell of burning leaves hung heavy in the air and tickled his nose. His powerful sneeze was answered by a “Bless You.” Rhett looked up to find none other than Mr. Salt and Pepper walking his way. He was wearing jeans again, but this time he was wrapped in a large Navajo print sweater. His blue eyes defied logic and sparkled even in the dark of night. 

“See that bright clump of stars right there?” the man asked as he pointed a hand toward the heavens. He waited patiently for Rhett to respond.

“Yeah,” Rhett could barely get it out. 

Mr. Salt and Pepper took a seat on the steps next to Rhett close enough that their thighs touched. It made Rhett’s skin tingle with exhilaration. His head swam from having the art professor he had been watching for days so close to him now. Rhett kept his eyes on the small group of stars the man had pointed towards. 

“Well, those are the Pleiades, the 7 sisters. They always stay together and travel across the sky every night, but the sad thing is they’re always chasing that big guy over there.” 

Rhett’s fellow professor pointed to an adjacent part of the sky. “See those 3 stars right in a row?” he asked. 

Rhett gave a small nod yes.

“That’s Orion, actually that’s his belt, but the other stars around it make up his body. He’s a hunter, big and strong... like you.” The man glanced at Rhett as he said this. Rhett felt a warmth spread up his neck and he dipped his head down to hide his blushy cheeks.

“And every winter Orion shows up and these sisters chase him across the sky but he never stops running and he leaves them heartbroken and alone.” The mysterious professor turned and slid in closer to Rhett. He placed a gentle hand on the bearded chin and tilted Rhett’s face towards his own without resistance. The two were so close the man’s sweet breath tickled Rhett’s lips. “My name’s Link.” 

“I’m Rhett,” he whispered in return.

“How about it, Rhett? If I chase you are you gonna run too?” Their lips ghosted across each other as he spoke like they were asking a question. 

Rhett closed the distance and pressed his mouth to Link’s as he wrapped a hand around the back of the smaller man’s neck and pulled him in for more of what he wanted. He buried a hand into the wild silver black hair on Link’s head and gave a small tug. The whimper that slipped from Link’s lips was music to Rhett’s ears. Link’s hands found their place around Rhett’s shoulders and he dug his fingers into the muscle there as an anchor to the present. The kiss was like the comet Rhett had seen in the telescope earlier, white hot and full of chaotic energy. Link nipped lightly at Rhett’s bottom lip and the moan he let escape was invitation enough for Link to lick inside. Then there were tongues and teeth and a fullness in Rhett’s chest that felt so right. And just as the kiss became too much, before they scandalized themselves in public, Link pulled back and paused a moment to study Rhett’s face. He placed one last chaste kiss on the corner of Rhett’s bearded lips. And with a whispered plea of, “Come find me tomorrow,” he was gone into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning had arrived like a mistress, all warm and enchanting memories wrapped up in cold sheets and uncertainty. As magical as the night before had been, Link couldn’t help but question his decision to pursue the walking dream that was Professor McLaughlin so aggressively. Link had taken the time the day before to find out Rhett’s basic information and hear the general faculty rumor that he was a long time bachelor. He attended the mixer with the hopes that the professor would be there in all his golden bearded glory and he had not been disappointed. Finding him sitting on those steps was just what Link had wanted. 

What he hadn’t planned on was losing himself in the arms of this enchanting stranger. It was almost as if he was drawn in by an undeniable force that lay inside Professor McLaughlin. He found himself wanting to fade into the professor, wrap himself in his warmth, and get lost inside his kiss. But the light of day and insecurity left Link feeling anxious in his own skin. 

He rode his bike onto campus especially early that morning to practice yoga in hopes of finding some peace for his racing mind. The large oaks that lined the back of the Arts Building were a perfect backdrop to spread out a mat and stretch. There was a refreshing breeze and the sounds of sparrows in the trees around him were nature’s soothing melody. As he cycled through a series of poses Link found the tension in his shoulders becoming less. He hoped to be able to give his Saturday class the attention it deserved. 

Link stowed his yoga mat in the closet at the back of his ceramics studio and changed his clothes for the day. He got his usual hot coffee from the vending machine on the 2nd floor and had a granola bar for his breakfast. It was cheap and easy and the faculty club was closed on Saturdays anyway. He wrapped his potter’s apron over the purple cardigan he wore and tied the strings behind his back. 

One of the large fluorescent lights in the studio must have been going out because it was flickering on and off. Not enough to distract the class, but just enough to set Link’s nerves on edge again. He could feel the anxiety rolling back in like a sudden wave that sneaks up on you at the beach and wets your pant legs and shoes. 

Professor Neal’s students began to filter in and settle down to business. Class went as well as could be expected considering the instructor’s state. Link found himself watching the clock, counting down until he could wrap things up and find his way home to his couch and a tub of Rocky Road. “He’s not going to come. He’s far too important to spend time with a git like me.”

After class Link scrubbed the last of the clay off his arms in one of the big sinks. He watched as the sticky gray globs dissolved and then disappeared down the drain. Link reached to turn off the tap, but he felt a soft touch grasp his elbow. He turned with a start, splashing water across the tweed sport coat behind him. He looked up into a pair of beautiful eyes the color of a green field shrouded in the grey mist of morning. All his nerves melted away. 

“Found you,” Rhett said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh gosh, I didn’t think you would come.” Link couldn’t help but gush he was so happy. 

“How could I not after an introduction like that,” Rhett smiled at Link and ducked his head, “I don’t go around kissing every pretty professor with mud on their sleeves.” He reached forward slowly and took Link’s left arm in his hands. Rhett gently rolled down the cuffs of Link’s sweater. First one side and then the next. His skin tingled where the professor’s fingertips passed over it. The gesture felt very intimate. 

Link took this time to study Professor McLaughlin’s features while he was busy with his hands. The long nose and strong brows were signs of strength. While the soft lines around his eyes and the beard he wore implied there was more hidden about this man than could be seen on the surface. His finely sculpted hair and tweed sport coat over brown slacks said that Rhett cared about how others saw him. And the blush on his cheeks showed that he was just as affected by their proximity as Link was. 

Once Link’s cardigan was back in order, he pulled off his apron and laid it over his desk. “Come and have coffee with me,” he chirped excitedly. “There’s a little coffee shop off campus we can walk to.” 

“Too many students,” Rhett replied. “I’ve got my car here and I’ll be happy to drive you to a place with the best pastries you’ve ever eaten,” he said hopefully.

“That sounds perfect.” Link’s lopsided grin made Rhett’s stomach do flip flops. 

“Give me your hand?” Rhett reached out his upturned palm. Link grabbed his bag and turned back slipping his hand into the professor’s tight grasp. 

As they walked out to the parking lot the wind shifted and leaves fell around them. Rhett squeezed Link’s hand, it felt small and delicate inside his own. Link squeezed back. They glanced at each other exchanging small smiles. The butterflies in Link’s stomach were back and he was so distracted he stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk. Luckily, Rhett was there to catch him. “Careful now.” 

Rhett opened the door for Link, who slipped into the passenger’s seat. The car smelled like leather and cologne. Link found it intoxicating. As they drove across town to a french patisserie Rhett enjoyed, the professors talked casually about the start of their semester and what the rest of the year held for them. Rhett’s classic BMW was a manual transmission so his hands were occupied for most of the drive, but when they stopped at red lights he reached over and stroked the back of Link’s knuckles. The warm pull in Link’s chest was back. He was drawn to Rhett and didn’t want to lose the feeling. 

They parked in front of a small brick building with French flags for curtains. “I hope you like croissants,” Rhett said as he turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. 

“I do... but tarts are more my style.” Link said over his shoulder with a wink and a swish of his denim clad hips as they entered the cafe.


	7. Chapter 7

The patisserie’s display cases were filled with delicacies; Creme brulees, macarons, custards, and eclairs. The professors chose a chocolate croissant and a fruit tart just as they said they would. 

The espresso and decadent desserts set the tone for rich conversation between the two. They talked of their time at the university among other things. Rhett had been at the school for 11 years teaching various soft sciences before settling on his favorite, paleontology. He told Link of the trips he had taken to the Ukraine and China for field digs and the treasures he had found there. 

When it was Link’s turn he told how this was his first year at the school, but his 4th teaching ceramics. The unhappiness of his early 30s led him to leave his life as a hairdresser and go back to school for his real passion, pottery. As he talked about the emotional release he felt when he created something and the feeling of the cold clay slipping through his fingers, Rhett found himself aroused in more ways than one. Link was a ball of chaotic artistic energy that Rhett was dying to get his hands on. 

The men were absolute smitten with each other, wrapped in up in everything the other had to say. As the hour passed and the conversation flowed, the professors’ legs brushed against each other under the small provincial table. Link’s fingertips teased circles across the back of Rhett’s hand as he listened intently to his anecdotes. And Rhett couldn’t pull his attention away from the sparkling blue eyes or silver black hair of the man before him. 

Once their coffee cups were empty and a tip was left for the waitress, the pair headed back to campus. As they drove down the leaf strewn streets, Rhett’s car was a hotbed of tension. They rode along silently, but their body language said everything. Their fervent glances led to Link’s hand resting on Rhett’s leg. He teased the same small circles into the wool dress pants covering Rhett’s thigh that he had traced on the back of his hand in the restaurant. He watched Rhett’s erection thicken from his touch alone. When his gaze was not trained on the road, Rhett looked at Link with eyes blown so dark that the green was almost totally masked with desire. 

Luckily the parking lot was empty, because as soon as Rhett put his BMW in park Link was in his lap. The smaller man swung a leg over Rhett’s lap and settled in. He pressed his lips to the open mouth before him and let his tongue slip into territory he had dreamed about repeatedly since their first encounter. Rhett’s arms wrapped around Link’s upper back to pull him flush against his chest. Their heartbeats pounded in time matching each other’s pace as their lips did the same. Link’s hands traveled across Rhett’s body. Chest, shoulders, neck, finally finding a home in the golden waves at Rhett’s nape. The leather of the driver’s seat was warm and supple against the back of Link’s hands. There was a tender desperation to their connection. As if they were afraid this thing between them was so good it could disappear at any moment. Rhett’s hands moved down to Link’s hips and he squeezed the ample flesh he found there. A loud moan escaped from Link causing him to pull away from Rhett’s mouth. Rhett studied the look on Link’s face. His head thrown back, eyes closed, lips wet with their kisses. “Absolutely beautiful,” Rhett whispered. He reached to touch any piece of exposed skin he could find with his kiss. He lavished affection on the man in his lap with his lips and tongue. 

The windows of the car fogged up from the heat their activities were generating. Link tugged at the curls on Rhett’s head and ground his hips down into the hardness beneath him. The steering wheel pressed into his back anchored him to the spot. Rhett spread his legs further apart, opening up his lap and making Link sink further down into the pleasure of their bodies moving against each other. “Oh God.” It took Link’s breath away. 

This man, this burn in his chest was everything. They continued this way rocking back and forth. The friction too good to stop, but not enough to finish. Their lips ghosted against each other as they moved, trapped somewhere between a promise and a kiss. Rhett’s hands slowed Link’s rolling hips and he caught Link’s hooded gaze. 

“We need to slow down,” Rhett panted to catch his breath between his words. 

“What’s wrong? Is it the parking lot? We can go to my place.” Link’s hips continued moving trying to seek out any kind of pressure. He leaned in to get his lips on Rhett’s neck, desperate for more of his touch.

Rhett held Link’s body still with his big hands. His eyelids were heavy with desire, but Link could see his mind was at war with his body. “No, that’s not it. I… I just…”

“What, baby?” Link asked desperately.

“I’ve never been with a man before.” Rhett’s voice went quiet and his gaze turned to look out the window. Link wrapped his hands around Rhett’s shoulders and held him close.


	8. Chapter 8

Rhett led Link up the stairs to the 3rd floor of the Sciences Building. As soon as Rhett had made his confession, Link backed off from the seduction and began comforting him. It was nice having the warmth of Link’s empathy surround him in the car, but he knew they needed time to cool down and discuss things. So, Rhett invited Link up to his office, where he could explain his situation in private. The green tile of the hallway looked cold under Link’s worn out hiking boots and the chill of the damp air here nipped at his skin. His thin purple cardigan wasn’t a match for New England in the fall. 

Rhett led the way and unlocked his office door with a shiny gold key. When Link stepped inside he was dumbfounded. Rhett’s office looked almost magical. The books, fossils, and wall to wall chocki gave it the feeling of an enchanted tomb of treasures that had been shut away for centuries. He stood quietly and took in the scene around him. The appearance of this office told Link more about Rhett in seconds than any conversation with know-it-all piers ever could. 

“Would you like tea?” Rhett asked as he flipped on the electric kettle that sat on his side table. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Link said as he ran a finger along the row of books in front of him. 

Rhett picked up a gold paper weight shaped like the skull of a T-Rex and took a seat on the edge of his sturdy mahogany desk. He tossed the paper weight back and forth between his hands nervously. 

“This is so awkward, but I really like you and I want you to know everything about me before we move forward, Link.”

Link turned and stepped toward Rhett, “I want that too. I know we haven’t known each other long, but the connection I feel with you is frankly, like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I don’t want to lose that.”

Rhett continued to fidget with the paper weight. “I’m not sure what to say. Maybe this will be easier if you ask me questions,” he said hopefully.   
“Okay,” Link took another step forward and ran a thumb across Rhett’s cheek, “How is it a man as smart, as interesting, as mysterious, as devastatingly handsome as you hasn’t had people throwing themselves as his feet?”

A blush crept across Rhett’s cheeks as he dropped his head in embarrassment. “Oh I’ve had interest. Too much interest. Not the right kind of interest.” He paused and continued. “The women on this campus aren’t afraid to let you know they’re available,” Rhett chuckled, “but I didn’t take a second glance at any of them. Seems, I was waiting for you to come along all this time.” 

Rhett set down the paper weight and took Link’s hands in his. “See, I’ve been with women before, long ago in the past. When I thought it was what I had to do and what I should do, but eventually I knew that wasn’t what I wanted and I shut off that part of myself.” 

Rhett stood and slid his arms around Link’s waist pulling him in closer. “The truth is, Link, I want you so badly that I can taste it. You make my blood sing. But not only have I never been with a man before, I’ve haven’t been with anybody in 18 years. If that’s too much for you I understand.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I want to see you naked.” Rhett said. They were making out in the back storage room of the ceramics studio like a couple of kids. 

Ever since Rhett had made his confession five days ago and Link had assured him that he was all in, the pair had been inseparable. They ate lunch together every day in the Faculty Club, much to the delight of the tenured professors who had been very concerned that “McLaughlin looks lonely.” They spent most of their evenings together as well. Rhett had taken Link to see The Exorcist at the cinema classics theater and loved when Link hid his face in his shoulder during the exceptionally frightening parts. They had gone for ice cream at the campus creamery where Rhett got Vanilla and Link got Butter Brickle. And every afternoon at 2 PM Link walked Rhett to his car after his last class. Rhett always wrapped his navy pea coat around Link to protect him from the cold fall winds as they kissed goodbye. 

Empty alcoves and dark closets in both buildings had hid their spots to rendezvous. Here they could get their mouths and hands on every part of each other. The pair had agreed that Rhett would set the pace. He would decide what they did and how quickly they did it. 

So there in the dark storage room amongst the extra bottles of glaze and the unclaimed pottery that students had left behind Rhett made his first declaration, “I want to see you naked.” His face was buried in Link’s neck as he teased the sensitive spot behind Link’s ear with his tongue and beard. 

“Yeah, okay.” Link sighed in reply as his hands left Rhett’s shoulders to unbutton his black Levi’s. He was drunk on desire and willing to do whatever Rhett wanted if he would just keep using his tongue in that decadent way that he was so good at. 

Before Link could get his zipper down, Rhett grasped his wrists. “Wait, not here, beautiful. We don’t have time.” Rhett had taken to calling Link this pet name and it absolutely set his heart alight. 

Link smiled and then pouted his bottom lip out. “But why? I wanna show you, Professor McLaughlin.” 

Rhett slid his hands up Link’s arms to grasp at the back of his neck. He tilted Link’s face up and kissed the swollen frown on Link’s mouth. “Tomorrow. I’ll come to your place and bring dinner and your favorite wine.”

“And then I’ll put on a show for you.” Link said with a sinful wink and a sway of his hips. 

“Oh gosh,” Rhett whispered. His gaze was heavy with want.

“Would you like that, Professor? Have you seen a man naked before?” Link teased as he traced a finger across the skin that showed in the V of Rhett’s crisp white dress shirt. 

“Only in pictures,” Rhett confessed. “But I have thought about seeing exactly what you have underneath these tight jeans every time I stroked my cock this week, so I have some high expectations.” Rhett grabbed Link’s ass in both his hands and gave it a firm squeeze. 

Link squealed with delight and peeled himself out of Rhett’s grasp. They both heard the students for Link’s next class shuffling in, so they made themselves presentable and headed toward the front of the classroom. 

Link took his place behind the instructor's wheel and just as Rhett was about to walk out the door, he turned back catching Link’s eye, “Professor Neal, I look forward to your presentation tomorrow night,” he said with a smile.

Link looked away as his face flushed a bright red. “It’s sure to be very educational, Professor McLaughlin. See you then.” 

As Rhett skipped down the hallway of the arts building excitedly, he thought to himself, “Let the education of Professor McLaughlin begin!”


	10. Chapter 10

Link’s apartment was quaint. It sat on the 2nd story of a brownstone in mid-town just off campus. The building was red brick with black wrought iron accents and the front stoop was covered in colorful leaves that had fallen in last night’s rain storm. As Rhett climbed the narrow stairwell, the warm smell of cinnamon permeated the air. “Wonder if someone is baking cookies?” Rhett thought to himself. His stomach growled from hunger. Or was that nerves? 

Rhett set down the bags he was carrying and wiped his sweaty palms on his jean covered thighs. He rang the doorbell and added a firm knock on the old oak, just to be sure Link knew he was there. As the door swung open, Rhett took in the appearance of the beautiful man before him. Link was wearing a pair of silky burgundy Adidas track pants and a Duran Duran tshirt. He looked comfortable, but stylish. His silvery black hair was perfectly coiffed as always and he wore a “cat who ate the canary” smile on his face. 

“Hey, Rhett. Welcome to my little sanctuary.” Link said as he waved his date inside. 

Rhett picked up the packages and carried them to the small table straight ahead. He slipped the bottle of wine out of one of the bags. 

“I believe I promised you a bottle of California Chardonnay,” Rhett said as he placed it in Link’s hands. 

“My favorite! Wow, wine and…” Link glanced in the other bags and recognized the take out boxes, “... Chinese food. A boy could get used to this,” he chuckled as he leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on Rhett’s mouth. Rhett could tell Link was nervous too and it was endearing. 

The pair opened the wine and ate their dinner enjoying the cozy atmosphere Link’s apartment afforded. It wasn’t fancy, but it was warm and inviting just like the man who lived here. The furniture was mid-century modern, very cool and hip, if you asked Rhett’s opinion. Link’s bicycle hung on hooks from the ceiling next to the kitchen and a large potter’s wheel sat in the corner of the living room. There was a cabinet that contained an impressive looking Hi-fi system. It was by far the most expensive thing in the apartment, at least that Rhett had seen thus far. Next to it was a bookshelf filled with albums. As Link cleaned up from their meal, Rhett took his glass of wine in hand and went to peruse the collection. 

“You’re really into music, huh?” he said as he pulled out a Lionel Richie album and flipped it over to read the liner notes on the back. 

Link joined him and slid an arm around Rhett’s waist rubbing gently at his back. The red flannel Rhett wore felt good under Link's palm. “I am. Music is the soundtrack of our lives. It makes everything feel so much richer. Does that make sense?”

Rhett turned and took in the crystal blue eyes of the man before him. He nodded and leaned down to kiss along Link’s jaw line. The kisses made Link's head swim and heat bloom in his belly.

“Now this…” Link said as he took the album out of Rhett’s hands, “... is love making music. Lionel knows what he’s doing.” As Link opened the stereo case and slid the album onto the spindle, Rhett came up behind him and pressed his body into the smaller man. He ran a hand up the back of Link’s neck and into his silver hair gently rubbing with his finger tips. Link laid his head back on Rhett’s shoulder and swayed his hips to the smooth tones coming from the speakers. He wound his arms up and around Rhett's neck as he continued to grind against the other man's body. 

Rhett tongued his way up Link's long neck and whispered against the shell of his ear, “I think I’m ready for my first lesson, Professor Neal.”

Link turned and with a determined stare and firm hands pushed Rhett backwards until his knees hit the green couch and he flopped down. Link leaned forward and kissed Rhett deeply before pulling back and saying, “Class is in session.”


	11. Chapter 11

Link stood between Rhett’s knees. The wide spread legs made the perfect stage for the lesson that Professor Neal planned to give him. Link toyed with the hem of his t-shirt, raising it just a bit and running his fingers through the hair that dusted his well toned stomach. He could see Rhett’s eyes were fixed on the black waistband of his boxers peeking out of his maroon Adidas pants.

“So you wanted to see me naked,” Link whispered. It was a statement made to affirm this was what Rhett really wanted.

Rhett sucked at his bottom lip and nodded slowly.

“Okay, well you have to tell me what you want me to take off and when you want me to stop. You’re in control here. Understand?” Link’s gaze was steady and strong. He could feel himself swelling in his pants already. This was more of a turn on than he had ever anticipated.

“I understand,” Rhett husked out. His voice was showing signs of arousal and it set the fire in Link’s belly ablaze. “The shirt first, please.”

Link slowly started to slide his hand up his torso dragging his shirt along with it. He traced his well defined abs with the fingers of his other hand before pulling it over his head in one swift move.

Link’s nipples pebbled despite the warmth of his apartment. His arms hung loose at his side as Rhett looked him over. Sincere appreciation was written all over his face. “You are beautiful. Can I see your back?” Rhett asked.

Link turned and slowly lowered himself to sit on the couch between Rhett’s legs. The way Rhett’s thighs squeezed Link’s hips was intense. He rested his hands in his lap. Link didn’t want to give the impression that he hoped this would go any further than Rhett had requested even though that’s all he could think about.

Link felt warm hands ghost across his shoulders before they stopped to gently massage out the tension. “Your back is unreal. It’s so strong and broad at the top and so tiny here.” Rhett dragged his hands down and gently caressed Link’s waist. His thumbs rubbed circles into the dimples he found there.

Link couldn’t help, but exhale a soft moan of pleasure. He gripped his knees to keep from reaching back and grabbing at Rhett.

“The pants now?” Rhett asked quietly.

Link stood and faced the taller man again. He hooked his thumbs into his elastic waistband and slowly pushed the pants down to mid thigh. As Link's obvious erection was revealed, Rhett hummed a deep sound of approval. The tight boxers he wore did little to conceal the desire that was consuming Link.

He turned his back to Rhett and continued pushing his pants down to his ankles, bending forward and swaying his hips as if it was a chore to remove them. Link wanted to make Rhett crazy with need and from the sounds of it he was doing a good job. Rhett let out a series of vulgar words that made Link’s head swim. Being observed was erotic in a way Link never realized he would enjoy. He kicked his pants off the rest of the way and turned to face Rhett once again.

The arousal Rhett felt was obvious, not only because of the look of hunger on his face, but also because of the palm he had pressed to the hard bulge straining at the inseam of his jeans. The outline of Rhett's dick was so tempting. Link couldn't take his eyes off it. He needed some kind of stimulation. Something to relieve some of the pressure building up inside him. Link whined and teased his fingers across his nipples. This caused him to leak from the head of his hard cock and make an obvious dark wet spot on his blue boxers. Rhett glanced down at it and licked his lips.

“Now take off the underwear, baby”


	12. Chapter 12

“Please?” Rhett’s voice betrayed him. He kept his face serene, but the desperation was obvious in the tremble of his words. 

Link stood still for a moment observing the man before him. The soft light from the end table lamp cast a golden glow over Rhett’s features. There were so many things he wanted to do with Rhett, so many things he wanted to teach him, but for now it was the basics and that slow, tantalizing tease was the only thing he could focus on. Link hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs and began to slide them down his body. As his hands exposed his prominent hip bones, Rhett reached out as if he wanted to touch. 

“It’s okay,” Link said in his most reassuring voice. 

Rhett traced his fingertips along the sharp crest of Link’s hip before he wrapped a large hand around it and squeezed. A shiver passed through Link. He felt the sheer power in Rhett’s grasp. Those hands could absolutely destroy him, but Link held no sense of fear for his safety. There was only reverence in Rhett’s touch.   
Rhett sat back on the green suede couch and placed his hands under his thighs as if he needed to self regulate his behavior. He nodded as a sign to continue. 

Link pushed his boxers down even further exposing the dark silken hair at the base of his cock. It was almost black and wispy like feathers. It teased at the waistband with a promise of what was contained inside. Rhett squirmed in his seat and worried his bottom lip with his teeth. His eyes were trained on the light blue fabric as it slowly slid over the generous erection. 

Link couldn’t take his eyes off Rhett’s face. He needed to see the other man’s reaction more than anything he’d wanted in a very long time. With one final push of his thumbs Link’s hard cock was exposed to the bearded professor before him. Rhett drew in a sharp breath and let out a low rumbling “mmhmm” sound.

Link’s shaft was swollen and red with a bead of precum glistening at the tip. It bobbed in the air before him, pointing the way to Rhett’s face which was practically feral. His gaze was hooded and dark and a pink flush was dusted over his cheeks. To Link, he was absolutely beautiful. 

Just outside the apartment window, sounds of traffic and a dog barking could be heard, but to Link they might as well have been miles away. His sole focus was on Rhett, on giving him what he needed and making that look of desire a permanent fixture on his face. 

Link let the boxers fall the rest of the way to the floor. He was completely bare, exposed and vulnerable, but he felt more powerful than he ever had before. Link trailed his hands up his thighs and across his stomach. With an affectionate smirk he asked, “What do you think, Professor McLaughlin?”

“Hot as hell, baby,” Rhett said as he gripped his thighs. His knuckles turning practically white from the pressure he held there. 

Link turned again, slowly, to present his posterior for inspection. He slid his hands down his lower back and over the swell of his cheeks bringing them to rest where his ass met his thighs. Link bent forward slightly and pulled his plush cheeks apart just enough to give Rhett a peek of his pink rosebud. 

“Fuck,” Rhett whispered in awe.

Link turned back around to find Rhett gripping his erection and pumping his hand across it through his tight jeans. He lounged back on the couch with his legs spread wide and his mouth agape. “Touch yourself. Show me what you like.” Rhett licked across his bottom lip. He stared lewdly at Link’s hard cock, there was no point in modesty now. 

Link wrapped a hand around his neglected hard on and moaned along with the rhythm of his strokes. He swiped his hand over the head to collect the precum that was steadily dripping out of him because of his state of intense arousal. Link used it to slick up his shaft and pump it faster. There was no chance of him keeping quiet now. With every pass of his fingers over the tight bundle of nerves on the underside of his cockhead Link let out a grunt. And when his free hand found his nipples and teased them he whined high and needy. Link stroked faster and faster, lost to the feeling of his hand on his cock and Rhett’s eyes on his body. He rocked his hips forward, fucking his fist and pushing himself dangerously close to the edge. 

Link looked down and found Rhett was still rubbing himself through his jeans. A dark wet spot was visible where his hand passed over the obvious head of his erection. Rhett was keeping pace with Link’s strokes and panting hard. Their eyes connected in a lust filled haze and Link came, coating his chest in thin pearly ropes and spilling over his fist as he milked the head of his cock. Rhett squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud roar as he coated the inside of his jeans. 

Link could hear the woosh of blood rushing to his ears and felt himself wobble. Before he realized what was happening, Rhett wrapped his arms around Link and eased him down to the couch. They sat in silence and held each other as their pulses slowed. Rhett placed reassuring kisses along Link’s hair line.

“I’ve never cum so hard before that I almost passed out,” Link giggled as he gripped at Rhett’s flannel tightly. 

Rhett rubbed gentle circles into Link’s back. “Are you okay now?” he asked.

“Yeah, just tired,” Link snuggled further into Rhett’s side as his eyelids slid shut.

Rhett turned and laid back so they could both stretch out. As he drifted off to sleep with the smaller man in his arms, Rhett whispered, “Thank you, Link… it was perfect.”


	13. Chapter 13

Ding! The electric kettle in Rhett’s office was ready. The water was hot enough to be poured over his favorite lavender tea. He prepared his cup as usual, with two cubes of sugar and a splash of milk, and sat down in his comfy green chair to think about everything that happened recently. Saturday had been wonderful. The time he spent at Link’s apartment and not only been an education but a gift. Link selflessly gave Rhett the knowledge of how his body looked at its most vulnerable and now it was all that Rhett could think about. His softlines and sharp curves haunted Rhett's dreams and teased at the edges of his thoughts. When they had parted that evening with a heated kiss and promises to speak soon Rhett's heart was full, but when Sunday came and he couldn't reach Link by telephone the anxiety crept in and danced around his mind. And now here, Monday morning, in his office Rhett was sure there was nothing he could give the more experienced professor, nothing he could offer to keep him interested or entranced. Emptiness filled Rhett’s heart. 

“At least I’ll always have you, Barbara.” He said as he stroked the fluffy white feline that had taken a seat on his lap. 

Just as Rhett lifted his floral teacup to drain it of it’s last drops there was a light rap on his office door. It swung open slowly. 

“Rhett are you here?” Link's soft voice entered the room before he did. 

“Yeah, come in.” A surprised Rhett jostled Barbara off his lap. She sat at the edge of the Navajo patterned area rug and sulked. 

Rhett was going to stand, but before he knew it Link had shut the door behind him and slipped into Rhett's lap where Barbara once sat. He was wearing grey jeans and a white sweater with the sleeves rolled up. They weren’t caked in mud yet as the day had just started. The cat observed the pair with an air of indifference. 

“Hey, baby...,” Link smiled against Rhett's lips as he kissed the bearded face. He smelled like spearmint and coffee and it made Rhett’s chest warm. “...I missed you.”

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s tiny waist and pulled him in closer. “I missed you too. Was afraid you were avoiding me when I couldn’t get ahold of you yesterday.” 

Link leaned back to get a better look at his lover’s face. 

“Rhett McLaughlin, what are you talking about? Why on earth would I be avoiding you?” he asked with a quizzical brow. 

Rhett was nervous again, but he wanted to talk this through. He was determined not to let his anxiety rule his life. He started slowly.

“Well, Link, I don’t know. I mean… this has to be boring for you. I’m asking you to go so slow and I’m not sure of anything I’m doing. What can I possibly offer you?” Rhett hung his head, but did not let go of Link’s waist. He held on like it was his life line.

“Rhett, look at me.” Link used two fingers to lift the professor’s chin. “You are anything but boring,” he said. “You are fascinating and so very smart. You’ve traveled the world and seen things that most people will never see in their lifetime. Hell, that I may never see in my lifetime.” 

Rhett chuckled softly to himself. Link traced his hands across Rhett’s white dress shirt and down his arms hoping to release some of the tension he held there. 

“Going slow has been absolutely amazing. I’ve never done it like this before. Taking the time to know each other and learn what you like. It’s fascinating to watch your face as you experience things and to be the person that gets to show you this new world is a gift. I feel proud to be with you in every way we’re together, whether that’s walking into a movie theater holding your hand or pleasuring myself for you in the dim light of my living room. Whatever you need from me, I’m here to give it.”

Link held Rhett’s face in his palm. Rhett blushed a deep red across his cheeks, but Link could still see a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. 

Link asked quietly, “What is it, baby? What do you need?”

Rhett squeezed Link’s hip to keep his hands from shaking. The words rushed out, “I need to give you something… part of myself… anything you want. Tell me.” 

There was no need for Link to ask if Rhett was certain he could see the determination written across his face. Link traced a finger across Rhett’s full lips. The moustache tickled. When he looked up at Rhett again, his eyes had gone glassy and Link could see the light and the heat there. 

“Show me. Let me see your cock. Will you do that for me?” Link asked in a voice that Rhett hadn’t heard yet. It was low and yearning. He stared at the smaller man a moment before answering.

“Yeah, I can,” Rhett’s voice was barely a whisper.

Link slid off Rhett’s lap and knelt on the floor between his knees. He put his hands in his lap and sat back patiently. The office was completely silent except for the ticking of the clock that sat on the mahogany bookshelves. Rhett rubbed his hands on his thighs to dry off his palms and get the blood flowing to his fingers again. He bought his hands up and popped the button on his grey tweed slacks. It was obvious he was hard already, the loose drape of the fabric did nothing to hide that. Rhett dragged the zipper down slowly and folded back the flaps revealing his plaid boxers underneath.   
The tension in the room was thick. And so was Link. He was straining against his own zipper already. But he wouldn’t touch, Link knew that wasn’t what this was about. Rhett dipped his fingers inside his waistband and with a quick flourish of his wrist exposed himself to Link’s gaze. Rhett was achingly hard. He pumped his shaft as if he couldn’t help himself.

Link licked his lips. He couldn’t take his eyes off Rhett’s cock. It was magnificent. It was just the right length and a beautiful pink color, veiny with a bulbous head. Link imagined his lips getting caught on the thick crown as he sucked Rhett off and it sent a shiver down his back. But there was one thing that Link absolutely couldn’t let go without comment...

“God, Rhett, you’re thick.” Link gripped his jean clad thighs hard.

“Really?” Rhett’s surprise was endearing. 

“It’s… wow… so thick,” Link watched as Rhett continued to stroke himself, “you can barely get your hand all the way around.” Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The restraint this was requiring was unbelievable. 

“So you like it?” Rhett asked with a chuckle.

“Oh, absolutely,” Link said with a mischievous smile. “Thank you for showing me, Rhett.”

“Do you want me to keep...,” Rhett made a jerking motion with his hand. 

Link swallowed hard and replied, “No, not today. This is enough for now.” 

He could see the relief in Rhett shoulders as he relaxed into the chair. Rhett tucked himself back into his pants. 

Link stood and leaned down to kiss his professor deeply. Time had run out and he had to get to his first class. Link pulled back just enough that he could see the beautiful sea glass green of Rhett's eyes. 

“I need you to hear me. I'm not going anywhere. I need you in my life,” Link said.

Rhett smiled bashfully and nodded his head in confirmation. “Got it. Meet me for lunch later?”

Link stood up and walked to the door. “Professor McLaughlin, I would follow you anywhere.” He winked and walked into the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

New England was deep into the fall season. The winds turned cold and the first frost of the season coated the glass of Link’s VW bug. He used a credit card to scrape the ice off the windshield and then warmed his hands in front of the heating vents as his car idled on the street. No more bike rides into work. Not with this weather. But it didn’t matter. Since he was driving in regularly, he got to pick up Rhett on Tuesdays and Thursdays and they rode to the university together. The thought of Rhett slipping into the seat of his little red car always made him smile. The way his long legs folded up in the passenger's seat and his hair grazed the roof of the bug made Link’s chest warm. Rhett had bewitched him and it was a gift to get to drive him to work. 

***  
Rhett jogged down his driveway. Link couldn’t help but appreciate what he was wearing, tight fitting brown corduroys, a royal blue button down, and a green velvet sport coat. Rhett was a feast for the eyes and Link couldn’t wait to get his hands on him and experience it all to the fullest. The taller man slipped into the passenger’s seat.

“Hey, beautiful,” he said as he leaned over and kissed Link lightly on the cheek. 

The smell of Rhett’s Polo cologne filled Link’s nose. It was warm and spicy just like the professor who wore it. The close proximity had the same effect as always, Link felt giddy and his heart raced. 

“Hey, Professor McLaughlin. Lookin’ good today,” Link said. A flirtatious smile spread across his face. 

Rhett’s cheeks bloomed red, “Well you never know when a pretty little thing is going to walk into class. Gotta be ready.” He winked at Link.

Link placed his hand on Rhett’s knee and stroked along the lean muscle there following the grain of the corduroy up to Rhett’s firm thigh. 

“Better be careful. When you talk like that it makes this pretty little thing want to climb into your lap, and it’s not even 7:00 am yet,” Link teased.

“Then it's working!” Rhett exclaimed with a booming laugh, “I’ll have to take a rain check on that offer though. If you don’t get us to campus, I’m going to miss my meeting with the dean.”

Link shifted the little car into drive and took off out of Rhett’s suburban neighborhood and back on the highway to campus.


	15. Chapter 15

Rhett's office had a distinctive smell. It was like old books and yesterday’s cup of tea. Warm and welcoming. A hide away from the rest of campus, where he and Link could let their hair down and enjoy being close. The pair met in the cozy space for their lunch break. An hour of time tucked between Professor Neal’s Advanced Ceramics class and Professor McLaughlin’s office hours. In the low lamp light, they talked back and forth about their plans for the week as they shared a Thermos of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches from the Faculty Club. Link had an Art department meeting on Thursday morning and Rhett had a mountain of essays on his desk to grade by Saturday. The atmosphere was intimate, comfortable. 

After finishing their meal, it didn’t take long for the men to find their way to each other. With only 15 minutes of their break left, the professors were entwined as one. Soft kisses and whispered words turned passionate. Rhett buried his nose in the crook of Link’s neck and took a deep breath as if he could take the smaller man into his chest and keep him there forever. Link constantly smelled of clay and patchouli mixed with spearmint. It had quickly become a scent Rhett couldn’t live without. 

Link’s mind was pulled between the sensation of the hard shelves of the wooden bookcase pressed into his back and the feeling of Rhett’s hands traveling up his thighs. The wet sound of Rhett’s mouth moving against his neck and sucking over his Adam's apple made Link’s body burn with need. Rhett was clearly intent on worshiping his body with hands and mouth and Link was happy to be the object of his desire. 

Rhett had taken off his green velvet suitcoat, so he wouldn’t make a mess of it while they ate. It left him in nothing but his shirt sleeves and Link was able to run his hands over the great expanse of his back. Across his shoulders and down the valley of his spine. The way the muscles flexed and rippled as Rhett pulled him close made Link’s loins ache. He hurriedly slipped out of his green cardigan and tossed it aside. One less layer of clothing between the professors was always a good thing. Rhett lifted one of Link’s long legs by the thigh and wrapped it around his hip. The tight grey jeans stretched to their limit and left nothing to the imagination. Link’s lap was wide open and Rhett found himself unable to stop grinding against the smaller man in front of him. 

Just as a lewd moan of pleasure fell from Link’s lips, the office door knob rattled and the heavy oak door swung open. The professors froze in shock when the woman who opened the door gasped. It was none other than Rhett’s red-headed wanna be paramour, Professor Fleming. She stood with her mouth agape. Rhett and Link let go of each other and began adjusting clothes and fussing with their hair. 

“Hello, Emily. Did you need something?” Rhett asked calmly.

Professor Fleming stammered and sputtered until finally saying, “No, nevermind… I forgot… sorry.” She turned with a start and slammed the door shut.

“Oh, shit,” Link’s voice was panicked. He slumped down in the green armchair and held his head in his hands. “I’m so sorry, Rhett.”

The sound of Rhett’s booming laughter filled the room. Link looked up to find the professor with his head thrown back and his arms holding tight around his stomach. His cheeks were drawn up into a mischievous smile. Link couldn’t help but be swept up in the infectious laughter and he too began to giggle. 

“You’re not upset?” he asked through jovial tears.

Rhett pulled Link out of the chair and sucked in a deep breath to tamp down the silliness.

“No, beautiful. I’m not trying to hide anything. And even if I was that’s impossible now because that woman loves gossip.” 

Rhett pulled Link in closer until they were pressed against each other from chest to knee. “Before the day is over the whole faculty will know that Professor McLaughlin was making Professor Neal moan like a courtesan in this office.” He slid his hands over the swell of Link’s ass and grabbed a handful making the smaller man’s breath catch and his eyelids flutter. 

“And that’s just fine by me.”

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Rhett smoothed down the lapel of his suit one last time as he checked himself in the mirror. He had taken the time to lay out his wardrobe pieces the night before interchanging shirts and jackets until he was pleased with the combination. The winning choice was a 3 piece number made of fine green tweed. It had a button up waistcoat and a thin yellow and grape plaid pattern weaved into the material. The suit was tailored impeccably, hugging his broad chest and toned thighs like a glove. He paired it with a purple checked dress shirt and a jaunty bow tie of the same color. Rhett had taken the time to shine his oxblood wingtips until the sun sparkled off the toe. He slipped his best silk dress socks on and slid his feet into the shoes. Rhett styled his hair up into the wavy pompadour style that he knew Link loved to mess up and trimmed his beard meticulously. The professor took one last look at his reflection in the mirror. 

“Something’s missing.” 

Rhett jostled his coat and pulled his sleeves down so the purple check peeked out just a bit. 

“Cufflinks!”

He made his way over to the small maple box on top of his dresser and pulled out his favorite pair of shiny cufflinks. They were small gold triangles, one of the first things he bought himself when he received his professorship. He put the triangles in each cuff with care making sure they were upside down to anyone he might happen to shake hands with that day. 

  
  


There had been talk, lots of talk since Professor Fleming had discovered he and Link together, but that wasn’t anything new. The gossip had started almost immediately the first time Rhett set foot on campus. It was hard to be inconspicuous when you were 6 and a half feet tall not to mention being one of the youngest faculty members to be named professor at only 27. The women came out of the woodwork. Faculty members, female students, even the ten-yeared professors tried to set Rhett up with their granddaughters a time or two. But the response was always the same, a polite no thank you and a redirection of topics to the latest paleontological discovery made in China or the dean’s decision to shorten spring break (that one could always distract from the topic at hand.) And so the years went by and the excitement over Professor McLaughlin died down. He was assumed to be uninterested in relationships and wholly focused on his research which was not unheard of in academia. 

Until last Thursday that is. By the time Rhett and Link left on Friday afternoon, word had spread. It took approximately 24 hours for their indiscretions to be retold in every bathroom and back office across campus. From the Business School to the Physics department, it was common knowledge that not only did Professor McLaughlin enjoy spending time with men, but he especially liked Professor Neal. And from the  _ sounds  _ of it the smaller professor liked him very much too. 

  
  


Rhett parked his Mercedes and jogged up the stairs to the third floor. He was more than excited to begin his day. The professor had some big things planned and if everything went well, he would be able to take a deep breath and relax more than he ever had in his adult life. Barbara was waiting outside his office door.

“Meow”

Rhett unlocked the door and held it open for the cat.

“Ladies first.” 

Barbara wasted no time and ran inside straight to the little plastic bucket under Rhett’s desk. She began to paw at it until Rhett relented and pulled out a hand full of dry food. He placed it in an old tea cup and put it on the floor. As Barbara ate Rhett mumbled to himself.

“Get it together, McLaughlin. You have two classes to teach before lunch so there’s no point in being nervous now.”

He made himself a cup of tea and sat down to grade some essays before his 9:00 class. His knee jostled up and down and he fidgeted with the small bowl of paper clips on his desk. Rhett got through 2 essays before he couldn’t take it anymore and picked up his office phone. He punched in the number for the Ceramics Studio in the Arts Building and waited. Link picked up on the 4th ring. 

“Ceramics, Neal speaking.” 

“Yeah, it’s me. Just wanted to ask you something,” Rhett said quickly.

“Everything okay? I have a class,” the concern was obvious in Link’s voice.

“Wanna have lunch at the Faculty Club today?” Rhett whispered as if Link’s students could actually hear him through the phone. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be in your office when you get done with class,” Link replied quickly.

“See you then,” Rhett said and hung up before Link could ask any questions. 


	17. Chapter 17

Just as he had promised, Link was waiting for Rhett after class. He was perched on the edge of the desk looking over the Faculty Club’s lunch menu and trying to decide what he was in the mood for when Rhett strolled in. The professor tossed his messenger bag in the green chair. Link still had his nose buried in the menu. Rhett cleared his throat. 

“Today’s special is the…” Link paused when he looked up and saw the beautiful man before him. The suit, the hair, the shoes. Rhett always looked good, but this was beyond anything he had ever seen. It was enough to take his breath away. 

“... stroganoff,” Link whispered, awe-struck. 

“Sounds delicious,” Rhett said as he slipped the menu out of Link’s grasp and laid it on the desk. His hands found their way to Link’s hips. He gripped the grey denim like it was a lifeline and pulled the smaller man in close before pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Rhett focused his attention on Link’s bottom lip, sucking and nibbling on it as his tongue swiped deeper on each pass. Small sounds of pleasure filled the room as the pair let themselves get lost in each other.

Rhett rested his forehead against Link’s. 

“Ready to go eat?”

“What are you up to Rhett? What’s going on?”

“I’m going to have lunch with my devastatingly handsome boyfriend in the Faculty Club.” He kissed the tip of Link’s nose and turned to fix his hair in the small oval shaped mirror that hung on the wall. Rhett turned back to Link in a flourish of activity and asked excitedly, “Do you trust me? Are you ready to be brave with me?”

The professor’s proximity and the smell of his cologne took Link’s breath away and all he could bring himself to do was laugh and nod yes. Regardless of what he had planned Link was all in. He would follow Rhett anywhere. 

***  
Leaves blew across the cobblestone brick of the quad and left large piles in the corners where the buildings met. The trees were almost bare, only a few leaves were left clinging to the branches as if they were trying to hold on to fall for just a moment more. A cool wind blew and Link wrapped his mustard colored cardigan tighter to his body. He and Rhett walked close enough that their arms brushed against each other and Link could feel the heat radiating off the Tweed.

Rhett held the glass door of the Faculty Club open and let Link go first. With his hand on Link’s lower back, he guided him slowly across the dining room towards an empty table by the large windows draped in white curtains. As they made their way, the men stopped and gave their greetings to the tenured professors, who asked about the ceramics display Link’s students had put on in the library and then whispered amongst themselves as the pair walked away. Link could feel all eyes upon them. He would be lying to say there weren’t butterflies in his stomach, but there was also excitement and pride at being so openly “out” in public with Rhett. 

The professors made quite a striking pair as they crossed the room. The complimentary juxtaposition of their styles was not lost on anyone who saw them. Rhett all buttoned up in his perfectly tailored suit, not a hair out of place and Link in his cozy sweater, sleeves caked in dried clay and jeans tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination. They were a beautiful couple and together they created an electricity that was palpable. 

Rhett and Link huddled together over the small round table as if they were thirsty to be in each other's presence. Their knees brushed under the tablecloth and they spoke in hushed tones about their weekend plans and what they were teaching that afternoon. Rhett fetched Link a fork when he realized he had forgotten his utensils and was rewarded with long fingers stroking over the back of his hand as they ate their meal. There was no questioning the intimacy between these two or what it meant. 

When they were ready to head back to their respective buildings, Rhett stood and held out his palm. Link slipped his hand inside and entwined their fingers tightly. He stood and raised his chin as if to ask a question. Rhett followed his train of thought and bent down, placing a tender kiss on the smaller professor’s mouth before they walked out of the club hand in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Rhett’s home in the suburbs was quaint. It was warm and welcoming and everything was in perfect order just like the professor who owned it. The cape cod style home was 2 story with a cozy kitchen and more bedrooms than any single man needed. Two fireplaces flanked the down stairs and a covered porch ran across the front of the house. The professors had taken to spending their weekends there. It had become a retreat of sorts, a place to relax and unwind. A place to explore more of their relationship, both the emotional and physical one. 

After their lunch in the Faculty Club and the consequential exhilarating high of the afternoon, Link was exhausted. So when Rhett suggested he join him at his home even though it was a weeknight, Link agreed without hesitation. He couldn’t wait to tell Rhett about his day while the taller man cooked up a quick dinner and they shared a bottle of wine. 

After dinner the professors made their way to the bedroom. The hard wood floors creaked as the pair took their time moving down the hallway, stopping to press one another against the wall to share passionate kisses. Hands in hair and on hips. Anywhere they could reach. 

The bed in Rhett’s room was covered in a white goose down duvet. As soon as they turned the corner into the room, Link ran to it with his stocking feet and jumped in. The blanket billowed up around him and he giggled, his childlike wonder on full display. The sound made Rhett's heart soar. “Beautiful” 

Rhett and Link sank further down into the fluffy duvet as they ran through the events of the day once more. It felt decadent to snuggle under the covers fully clothed, Rhett still in his suit minus the coat and Link still wearing everything but his shoes. A peace settled over the professors as they lay in bed together. The pair were quiet for a moment. 

“What made you do it, Rhett?”

“I just didn’t want our story to get told for us,” Rhett said quietly, “I knew there was talk already and when people whisper it gives the appearance that there’s something to be ashamed of,” Rhett raised up on his elbow to look Link in the eye, “That’s not us. What I feel for you is something I will never apologize for.” 

Link wanted to pour out all of the tender things he held in his heart, but he knew it would make him cry and being a teary mess was the last thing he wanted right now. So instead he put a gentle hand around Rhett’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss filled with all the emotion he was feeling. 

One kiss turned to ten and ten to one hundred. The pair rolled in the sheets of Rhett’s bed, hands roaming and mouths moving against each other with the urgency of two men who had just unlocked a future that they could begin together at this very moment. Rhett sucked at Link’s swollen lips and teased his tongue. He hummed against Link’s kiss each time his love whined for more and opened his mouth wider. Their bodies were on fire. They were both hard and leaking. Their cocks straining against the tweed and denim they had worn to work that day. 

Rhett ran his tongue down Links neck and kissed back up the other side leaving blooms of red where he stopped to suck on the tender skin of the smaller man. Rhett pressed his hard cock against Link’s hip and rutted into the warmth he found there. Link could only moan desperately. He gripped Rhett’s hips and pressed back against the hardness as he tried to catch the taller man’s lips again. 

Rhett stopped and pressed his mouth against the shell of Link’s ear. 

“Will you undress me? And then I’ll do you? Will you lay here with me?”

“Yeah… yes please.”

Link’s hands shook as he slipped the buttons through the fine cotton of Rhett’s dress shirt. 

The professors had been a couple for the entirety of the fall semester, yet they hadn’t gone any further physically than intimate touching and watching each other come. They had most certainly never laid naked together and the idea made Link’s head swim. He had been determined to go as slow as Rhett needed with new experiences and now he found himself being the one who was nervous to the point of shaking. 

Link made quick work of Rhett’s shirt and pants kissing across his chest and down his stomach as he went. He looked up at the heavily lidded green eyes, filled with desire as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Rhett’s boxers. 

“Do it,” Rhett whispered.

Link felt dizzy with the thrill. With one tug he had the boxers off and tossed to the floor. Link sat back for a moment and let his eyes roam across the body of his lover. Miles and miles of pink skin dotted with freckles and beauty marks, dusted with fine golden hair and a pair of legs thick with muscle that held the promise of power. And a cock so thick that his body ached to take it inside. 

Rhett sat up on his knees and pulled Link’s shirt off slowly tossing it aside. His jeans and briefs followed shortly after. The air felt cool against Link’s skin and he shivered a little. Rhett ran a large hand down Link’s forearm and pulled him under the covers until they were both lying together as one. Bodies pressed against each other. Hearts beating in tune. Nothing had felt like this before.

They kissed again. Picking up where they had left off, all fire and passion, barely able to catch a breath. Their cocks slid against each other in a delicious tease as the precum they were both leaking made everything slippery with need. 

Link was sure this was all they would do tonight. And it would be enough by any measure. To be here with Rhett naked and grinding was everything Link thought he needed, until Rhett looked him in the eye and said…  
“I want to taste you, baby.”


	19. Chapter 19

The light of the twilight sun shone through Rhett’s bedroom window and cast an ethereal glow about the room. It only served to enhance the euphoria Link felt as Rhett shifted down the bed and rested his cheek against his hip.

Rhett glanced up at Link and he wordlessly nodded yes. As he had with each step the couple explored before, Link let Rhett control the action. He decided when and what they would do with and to each other. So when Rhett asked if he could taste Link, he didn’t hesitate in giving his permission. 

Rhett rested there and enjoyed the close up view of his actions. He traced a finger over Link’s prominent hip bones and down the valley where his thigh met his lower stomach. It made Link giggle and squirm. He ran his fingers through the silky dark hair just above Link’s cock reverently. And when he bent forward to bury his face in the thatch of hair and breathe in deeply, Link’s moaned and squeezed the bed sheets in his fists. 

The small smirk on Rhett’s face made Link almost as happy as the feeling of his fingertips tracing lightly up Link’s shaft. Hard and dripping already, Link’s cock bobbed up against Rhett’s hand as if it had a mind of its own. Rhett caught the bead of precum that formed on Link’s tip with his finger and traced it across his own lips as if it were lip gloss. Then he stuck his pointy little tongue out and tasted it. Rhett’s eyes slipped closed and he let out a guttural moan. He savored the flavor as Link blew out a breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding. 

“You like it?”

Rhett looked up at the smaller professor with fire in his eyes. 

“Love it.”

Rhett wasted no time and took the head of Link’s cock into his mouth. Sucking and licking at the head. Lapping up each drop of slick, mixing it with his own saliva, and spreading it back down Link’s shaft with his lips and tongue until it was slippery and wet. 

The taste and the feel were intoxicating. Link was soft yet firm, smooth yet veiny. It was like a velvet covered rod of steel. The strength and power of Link’s cock was only held in check by the soft strokes of Rhett’s mouth. His tongue and lips worshiping the center of Link’s power as only someone who truly appreciated it could do. 

Link was in heaven. His head was thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. He didn’t dare look down. The visual combined with the physical sensations would have pushed him over the edge in a heartbeat. He wanted to savor this feeling. Live in this moment for as long as possible. 

Link tapped Rhett’s shoulder and said with a whine, “You better stop or it will be over too soon.” 

Rhett pulled off and kissed the head of Link’s cock once more before shifting his position to lay between Link’s legs. With Link’s legs spread wide Rhett could see everything. 

“Oh Professor Neal, you are beautiful like this.”

His head swam with the desire to touch and taste every part of the man he loved. And before the night was over Professor McLaughlin would do just that.


	20. Chapter 20

Rhett found himself right where he wanted to be, between the legs of the man he loved, who also happened to be the most beautiful man on their New England campus. Link was always a sight to see in his cardigans and tight jeans, perfect hair, and perfect smile, but the professor was never more beautiful than he was like this. Laid out naked and vulnerable. Aching to be touched and blissed out of his mind. 

Link’s body reminded Rhett of the ancient statues he had seen three summers ago on a trip to a remote dig site in Greece. All perfect curves and sharp lines. A playground for the hands and mouth of a lover. 

“ _ Perhaps he’d like to visit Greece with me one day.”  _

Rhett was pulled from his day dream by the sound of his name combined with a needy whine.

“Rhhhetttt, please.”

Link looked like he was desperate for Rhett’s touch, some kind of friction, anything. His hips rocked slightly before Rhett’s face. His tense body was flushed pink. Every muscle appeared to be flexed as if Link was on the edge of something but trying to hold back with all his might. This was no time to be distracted.

The larger man refocused his attention on the gift that laid before him. He ran his flat tongue up the underside of Link’s cock from root to tip tracing the strong vein that ran the length. He repeated it again and again enjoying the way Link’s cock bounced when he reached the sensitive tip. He gathered the precum that was steadily dripping with his lips and spread it back down Link’s shaft making a slick, wet mess that dripped to the soft skin of his sack. 

Rhett focused his attention there. Gently licking and kissing Link’s balls. They were full and pink with a light dusting of hair and the sight made Rhett’s mouth water. 

_ “Like a sweet peach on a summer’s day.”  _

He gave each side a full strong lick before gently sucking one swollen ball into his mouth. The salty, tangy flavor was decadent. Rhett felt powerful doing something he would have once considered so taboo. Not to mention how much he was enjoying being in control of the sounds Link was making. 

Panting and moaning, Link was totally drunk on the attention Rhett was paying him. He was doing his best to keep still, but his body betrayed him and he bucked up and down with each pass of Rhett’s tongue. 

Rhett left Link’s sack a warm, wet mess and turned his head to place kisses along the smaller man’s inner thighs. His lips ghosted over Link’s skin as he showered him with praise.

“You are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. You make me want to do things I’d never even considered before.” 

Rhett sucked a purple hickey into Link’s skin.

“Fuck, Rhett.”

“You like that baby?”

“Oh God, yesssss” Link hissed as Rhett did it to the other side too. 

Every mark was followed by a soothing tongue. Link moaned soft little sounds that made something warm work it’s way around Rhett’s heart. He was sure he could spend the rest of the semester here and be happy. He left his imprint across Link’s thighs like a signature. Rhett was claiming this beautiful man. Link was his. 

“Please Professor McLaughlin, I need to cum.”

Link bit his lip and arched his back teasing the larger man to finish what his mouth had been promising all evening. 

“So naughty, Professor Neal.” 

Rhett smiled a cheeky grin and rose to his knees over Link’s cock. He let a long string of saliva drip down to the tip before he followed with his mouth. He kept a steady pace bouncing his head up and down the hard shaft. Stretching his thin lips and working his tongue over the head. 

Rhett kept his eyes open and watched Link’s face and body as every muscle under his golden tan skin tightened at once and then relaxed into a erotic release. 

Rhett’s mouth was filled with Link’s warm seed. He swallowed as much as he could and opened to let the rest drip back down over Link’s spent cock. The image alone was enough to push Rhett over the edge. He rutted down into the mattress once, twice, three times and grunted out his own orgasm. He brushed his lips over Link’s thighs and belly worshipping the beautiful man beneath him until Link grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

  
  



End file.
